


Birthday Surprise

by escapeasy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Suzaku, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Seme Lelouch, Seme Lelouch/Uke Suzaku, Top Lelouch, Top Lelouch/Bottom Suzaku, Yaoi, uke suzaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapeasy/pseuds/escapeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch/Suzaku. The unfortunate event in which a naïve Kururugi Suzaku takes a comment made by one sarcastic Lelouch Lamperouge literally. Happy Birthday Lelouch!</p><p>"Underage" warning used because Lelouch is 18 while Suzaku is 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For Lelouch who is my favorite CG character and possibly anime character in general. (Originally posted on his birthday back in 2009 on fanficition.)
> 
> He was born December 5th (1999).

Birthday Surprise

Suzaku doesn't know what is taking Lelouch  _so long._

He is  _more_ than aware that Lelouch loves Nunnally more than life itself – he would kiss the ground she walked on, if she could walk – but there has to be a limit, even for his sister-obsession. It was probably more than half an hour ago when he set off to put her to bed (insisting that Sayoko didn't need to like he always does), and he is still in her room, smothering her with all his unconditional love. It's a wonder the girl hasn't contracted diabetes yet… Suzaku normally wouldn't mind it. He likes to watch the two siblings interact (like they're the only two people in the world) because he feels like he's peeking at the definition of happiness when he does; like he's being told some secret to life whenever he sees that smile embellish Lelouch's lips…  _and_ Nunnally's too. At times, Lelouch is more of a parent than a brother; considering the circumstances, though, it is appropriate. However, Nunnally is a capable young lady of fifteen years that doesn't need to be guarded by her big brother's hands – maybe Lelouch knows that, maybe he can see it just like a man watches his daughter grow older into the embrace of independence as she leans away from his arms. Like a father who realizes he's no longer his little girl's hero or the groom she had claimed he was. Perhaps Lelouch is just trying to hold her hand as long as he can before he must let go so she can reach for the sky on her own…

Suzaku almost shakes his head with a dark chortle. Lelouch is so disillusioned that it's ridiculous. He isn't a woeful man witnessing his little girl leaving him behind; he's the man that looks at his adult daughter and sees only that prepubescent girl with pigtails. Hell, he still buys her pretty little dresses every chance he gets. Yes, it's all sweet and touching, but back down on planet Earth, Suzaku is getting tired of waiting. He's actually been impatient all evening – no, all day, longer than even that, maybe. Because today isn't just any other day (like Lelouch likes to claim it is), today is a very special day, and Suzaku has promised a very  _special_  surprise for his sister-coddling best friend.

Today, December 5, 2017, is Lelouch's birthday. He'll be turning eighteen and Suzaku is doing something he'd never dream about doing – not even in a nightmare. There are many things Suzaku would do for his best friend – his  _partner_ , as this situation would have it. His list is practically limitless, as if he is busting at the seams with nothing but love and concern for that moody ex-prince. His only motive for such selfless acts is being able to see that smile curve along Lelouch's lips – and maybe watch it turn sultry when they're alone. In all the purest honesty Suzaku can purge from his tainted soul, he believes – no,  _proves_ – that he certainly will do anything for Lelouch.

If he had known that Lelouch wanted something… like  _this_ , he might have tried to eat those words of hospitality before they could wrap him up in humiliation.

Regardless, Suzaku has been waiting, watching Lelouch with a predatory eye, inwardly trembling with nervous, giddy excitement as Lelouch coasted through the many gifts from the student council – and some from Lelouch's not-so-secret fan club. Suzaku could only think about what he was waiting to unveil to Lelouch, trying to picture just the expression that Lelouch will make when his gorgeously cool eyes feast upon his  _real_ gift. Yes, Suzaku made sure to give one to Lelouch during the party (which Milly practically had to drag him to) but that was just for the sake of playing "best friends" in front of others – not to say his present was meaningless, it just isn't what he  _really_ wants to give to Lelouch. Or maybe "give" isn't the right word, but it doesn't matter because it seems that at this rate Lelouch will be spending the night with Nunnally…

Lelouch slinks like a cat through the darkness, wishing he could make the automated doors open more slowly when they abruptly split apart and soil the purity of darkness surrounding his adored little sleeping sister – this gauche hallway light is ruining the glow of his north star. He quickly slips out of her room, smiling pleasantly to himself as he makes his way down the hall to his room where he knows that fatuous friend of his is anxiously waiting for his arrival. Suzaku had made it a point to stress his  _surprise_ , pulling Lelouch aside to make the announcement in private before Lelouch had pushed Nunnally to bed; and by the way Suzaku's face glowed hotter than any sunburn Lelouch has ever had in his life, he knew this would be a surprise of the  _bedroom_  variety.

Lelouch did ponder over the possibilities of Suzaku's surprise, but wasn't exactly sure what could make Suzaku so…  _red_. Sure, there were multiple  _activities_ Lelouch could think of that would stain the brunet redder than the  _rising sun_ but that was just the problem. Pretty much anything could make him flush, so Lelouch decided it was pointless to muse about it – and it's supposed to be a "surprise" anyway. Suzaku would only get upset if Lelouch debunked his special gift.

So when Lelouch walks through his door, without so much as a  _solid_ clue about what Suzaku was waiting to present him with—

"Sorry, I was just…waiting…"

—he never would have guessed that the sight sitting on his bed would be what awaited him. The mere image of it forces Lelouch's brain to freeze like a malfunctioning computer, all his sparks of brilliance seem to short out as he stares with wide eyes at Suzaku; whose cheeks are absorbing all the heat in the room, blazing like a red traffic light.

It's this moment, as Lelouch gapes uncontrollably at the illustration of satin frills powdered by the soft hues of pastel pinks, hot pinks, and oranges, that Lelouch is relieved his doors are automatic because his brain has left his body on a trip to hyperspace just to comprehend this sight – so he isn't sure he remembers how to close a door.

Suzaku returns the gawk with a face screaming insecure in vibrant shades of vermillion that only get deeper and deeper as no words slip into the air. Lelouch can practically see the confidence Suzaku held beforehand about this… whatever _this_  is deteriorate from his face. He scrunches his eyebrows in an attempt to look angry, but it only makes him look more uneasy – if that were at all possible.

"W-what's with that look!" the younger boy demands with incredulous astonishment smudging his words together.

Lelouch opens his mouth to reply—realizing that it is already hanging open. He shuts and opens his mouth as if to try and reboot his head.

Suzaku crosses his arms over the slightly  _roomy_ chest of the… garment he is wearing, and the action makes him look like he's trying to bury inside himself to get away from the mortification he feels building around him like a clammy morgue.

"Why…" Lelouch finally manages, and Suzaku looks away from him, nailing his eyes to the floor, "are you wearing a  _dress_?"

Lelouch doesn't bother to question that bright tangerine ribbon tied in a bow in Suzaku's hair.

Suzaku's face contorts further, the words "I've made a  _huge_ mistake" trailing all over his face like codes rolling down a screen. Instantly Lelouch knows he's asked the wrong question; and strangely enough, that dress Suzaku is wearing looks familiar somehow…

"Suzaku…"

"I can't believe you don't remember," he mutters rapidly under the natural rouge raiding his face.

"Don't remember what?"

Suzaku pushes his face farther away – and any second Lelouch feels like he might see it spin a full rotation – but it looks like he's gathering himself into a stew as he climbs over his embarrassment.

He grunts out a short breath before he speaks, "A couple months ago when we were at the mall… You know, looking for Nunnally's birthday present?" Suzaku looks over to him sharply, his green eyes clear, "You said something to me, don't you remember?"

Lelouch was walking up to Suzaku, but stopped short several paces once Suzaku shocked him with that green and red beam (he  _is_  lit up like a Christmas tree).

"Nunnally?" Lelouch voices distantly, lost in a sea of dots he is unable to connect.

Suzaku looks away again, "Yes. Nunnally's present. You do remember that  _day_  at least, don't you?"

Suzaku's words are barbed, but Lelouch knows it isn't exactly meant to be hurtful; so he ignores the harsh tone, searching through his memory archives for that specific day, that specific conversation that has led to this unfortunate event…

_(Quizzical eyes glare at the ruffles adorning the slim dress in front of them. They scrutinize the short sleeves that look like two cotton-candy spheres with dark pink skirts ruffling underneath them. Eyes drag over that same soft pink low-cut (too low) and slightly curved chest that is meant to accentuate certain features that should not be accentuated – at least not for his girl. It slopes towards a thin waistline, giving the dress an hour-glass shape that once again is too mature. Dangling at that hip-hugging waistline is a bright orange sash that looks like more of an afterthought than like it actually belongs. It is hiding the seam that connects light pink to dark, where the dress fans out widely and hangs all the way to what he supposes would be the knees. He slides his eyes over the dress again, noting the almost invisible web of orange tendrils running over all that carnation pink of the torso of the dress. At least that makes the sash look less out of place._

" _Lelouch…" Suzaku calls out tilting the hanger of the dress, "What about something like this?"_

_Lelouch looks up from the other side of the rack. His expression instantly changes from blasé to condescension._

" _Why that one?"_

_Suzaku shrugs, "I don't know, it's just you haven't told me what you're looking for yet and we've been here for hours."_

" _Because I'll know it when I see it."_

_Suzaku looks at him flatly, "Then how am I supposed to help you? I can't read your mind."_

_Lelouch's lips curl a little and he looks back down at the dresses he's filing through with his hands._

_"That you can't."_

_Suzaku sighs, looking over the dress again. It really isn't that bad, the more used to it he gets._

" _Well… what's wrong with this one? Nunnally likes pink, doesn't she?" At least that's the colour Lelouch always buys for her._

_Lelouch glances up at it again, "The style of it is all wrong. The form of it isn't at all right for Nunnally's build. And the colours are tacky – nor would I want my sister wearing orange." He answers as if it was the simplest thing in the world to understand and continues his searching. "You just don't know how to dress shop, Suzaku."_

" _Is that supposed to be an insult?" Suzaku mutters as he slaps the dress back into place, making the metal hook clank against the bar loudly._

_Lelouch smirks, "If you're so attached to the dress, Suzuko, then buy it for yourself." He slants his eyes up at Suzaku, speaking dryly, "I'm sure you could make it work. And I know I wouldn't want to miss seeing you try.")_

Lelouch looks at Suzaku with the memory fresh in his mind, laughing at the hilarity only he finds funny. Suzaku actually went out and bought the  _exact_ dress Lelouch had teased him with – it must have been hard to find this size that fits him moderately well (clinging to the straight sides of his  _masculine_ form), not to mention how embarrassingly hard that must have been for Suzaku to purchase.

"Suzaku, you thought I was  _serious_? I was just joking." Lelouch informs in a jovial tone that eats at Suzaku's resolve like acid.

He stands up brusquely, his face exponentially ripening under the  _nurture_ of Lelouch's poorly contained chuckles, and he moves to push past Lelouch before he feels his cheeks burst into flames—

But his elbow is caught by Lelouch's hand. Suzaku can easily break away and storm out, but he decides he'll give the boy a chance to rectify before he sustains from ever speaking to this smart-ass ever again – and that means no sex (for as long as Suzaku can stand it, at least – they hardly get to see each other as it is).

"You're not going to leave now are you? After you've gone through the trouble of looking pretty for me…"

Suzaku throws his glower at Lelouch over his shoulder, wishing he could make Lelouch combust with the severity of the flush radiating off his face. Lelouch just smiles at him warmly but not apologetically – at least it isn't taunting. His voice has changed too; the coolness of his schoolboy act is melting over the lecherous charm hiding beneath it. Suzaku feels his heating blush start to infuse into his body as Lelouch pulls him to face him fully; the prince has always had such smooth tones that make Suzaku's stomach clench in strange – but not necessarily always uncomfortable – ways.

"I want to get a good look at you," Lelouch says hotly, folding his hands over Suzaku's shoulders.

Suzaku doesn't look at him, keeping his eyes trained on the way his bare toes touch the tips of Lelouch's black dress shoes – Suzaku wouldn't wear heels or any anything akin because, while the dress actually isn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be, he knew that wearing heels would be – from what he's heard about them, at least. (And he checked  _just_  out of  _curiosity_ , and they didn't have his size or anything close enough.) He feels Lelouch's breath coast over his face as he leans closer – which only fuels the fire on Suzaku's skin – and out of a reflex he's obtained from repetitive affairs of this nature, he closes his eyes when he feels his chin being tipped up—

"Are you wearing make-up?"

—to the horrible sound of the dubious amusement of Lelouch's voice. Suzaku snaps his eyes open really wishing he could kill Lelouch with the use of his eyes alone. Lelouch's stare is inspecting the glitter glinting on Suzaku's skin that's coating his cheeks and the exposed area of his chest above the low chest of his dress, and the glossy layer over his lips. He seems to blink some of his rudeness away when he notices Suzaku's stare on him, but not soon enough, Suzaku starts to jerk away from Lelouch again—

"Wait!" Lelouch tightens his hold on Suzaku with some of the urgency in his voice. "I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"You are whether you're trying or not," Suzaku grumbles as he pointedly looks somewhere off to the side, away from Lelouch's alluring eyes – it's always felt like he'll be hypnotized if their eyes meet whenever Lelouch feels like being  _nice_. Too many times has that stare gotten the better of him before…

"I know. I'm sorry." Lelouch apologizes sincerely – that devilish voice flooding Suzaku's susceptible ears – adjusting his head so that he can catch Suzaku's gaze.

…And  _damn it_ if it doesn't always work when Suzaku sees it – especially when such rueful words are earnestly added to the equation.

He half-heartedly relaxes his body from its escape-mode and lets Lelouch smother his hands over him again. Their slow sculpting skims are warm and leave a fuzzy trail everywhere they go; it's a relaxing feeling that buzzes through Suzaku's skin that always flickers when Lelouch touches him. Suzaku can't find it in himself to hate the feeling of it, even now. So when Lelouch lays a hand on his cheek and angles Suzaku's face to place a little kiss on his glittering cheek, Suzaku doesn't protest.

"You  _are_ stunning." Lelouch compliments in a low heavy voice that trickles a shiver down Suzaku's spine.

Suzaku smiles a little, unsure if that was a genuine compliment but happy that at least Lelouch is  _trying_ to be polite. Lelouch doesn't give him the chance to reply, linking their lips together in a long closed-lipped kiss.

Lelouch licks his lips when it ends, tasting the faux-citrus glaze Suzaku covered his lips with – which is hiding the natural flavor the brunet holds. Lelouch's mouth bends into a seductive curve as he tugs lightly at the flaming strip of orange ribbon blazing in the brush of Suzaku's golden burnt-umber hair.

Suzaku's smile turns sly as he looks at Lelouch, "You should be the one in a dress,  _Lulu_. You'd probably look better in it."

The smirk Lelouch is wearing doesn't falter, "I disagree  _Suzu_."

Suzaku play cringes at the frequently used feminine nick-name Lelouch has christened him with (because it's only fair), closing his eyes and lifting his shoulders. When he relaxes again, opening his eyes, he looks straight at the sultry smear over Lelouch's lips he's been waiting to see. He moves forward a little to touch his lips to it, and Lelouch moves to meet him halfway—

"You look very  _appetizing_ in a dress," Lelouch murmurs huskily against Suzaku's lips, melding their mouths together before Suzaku's mind properly digests what Lelouch just said. He loops his arms around Suzaku's waist and compresses their bodies against each other as if they'll cement together. He smoothes his hands over the silken back slithering over Suzaku's strong form. Suzaku runs his hands up Lelouch's arms and closes them around his slim neck, slipping up a little more to hold that proud jaw-line Lelouch has as the birthday boy swivels his head during their deepening kiss. Lelouch moves them closer to the bed with slow steps, stopping only when the bed makes them. He wedges off his shoes with his toes, bending Suzaku backwards at the waist so they can sink onto the mattress together without ending their tongue battle.

"Don't you need to lock the door?" Suzaku asks quickly with a gasp for air when his head hits the pillow and Lelouch finally pulls away.

"No one will bother us," he affirms quietly – distractedly – as he nests himself between Suzaku's legs, pulling his companion's knees up with his eyes scouring for the space buried between them.

Suzaku isn't swayed, "You sure about that?" He seems to recall another time Lelouch claimed their alone time was safe only to have Nunnally wheel herself in when they were… being more than  _friendly_ with each other one evening after diner. Suzaku had never been so relieved that Nunnally can no longer see – as selfish as it was to think – and that Lelouch is the exceptional actor he is; playing it cool even while they were both hot and sweaty and…  _connected_  under his blankets.

"It's fine. I made sure Nunnally was asleep before I left her and…"

His words are washed away from his mouth as the skirt of Suzaku's dress slips over his knees and down his thighs, gathering at his hips like a magenta avalanche; exposing the area between his legs in a conveniently blunt way. Suzaku feels that familiar tingle of heat on his cheeks sharpen and Lelouch looks up at him with a very wantonly rapt expression.

"I think I understand the appeal of skirts now," Lelouch declares with that same lustfully crooked smile just before he casually nosedives toward the bundle of dark-pink fabric semi-covering Suzaku's crotch, "And I think you should wear them more often." He gently lifts the material away, unveiling the small, white, cottony  _girl's_ underwear that do very little to mask the bulge underneath. He actually laughs to himself a bit at the discovery, but keeps it hushed so Suzaku won't hear. He looks back up at those hazy bottle-green eyes, flaunting an impish smile at them as he tips his head lower, "Girl's underwear, nice touch—"

Suzaku clenches his eyes shut when that warm tongue  _touches_  him over the thin cloth, rubbing hard and slow as if it were savoring a  _lollipop_. Lelouch's fingers tease the waistband of the underwear, plucking the elastic so it snaps enough to make that crack against Suzaku's skin – and if it hurts, Suzaku doesn't announce it (because he's always liked a little pain with his pleasure). He leisurely fondles the growing hump with his tasting organ, guiding it along to a fuller hardness with no signs of haste. Lelouch indulges himself in the twitches and gasps made a little longer than he planned before he decides to peel the dampening article away.

Suzaku only makes some appreciative moans, not saying a word ( _not_  because Lelouch's  _eloquent tongue_  laps away any words that could form in his increasingly dry mouth) because he knows he's about to suffer through more bouts of embarrassment. He even feels his stomach nerves quiver when Lelouch's movements stop and his head lifts up for a higher survey of the grounds revealed around Suzaku's stiffening erection.

Lelouch's lips part as a puzzled look connects across his face, "You shaved."

The way those two words were spoken makes it hard to discern if that was a question in the guise of a statement by either of the two boys.

Suzaku throws his hand over his eyes, "Don't ask me why I did it." He mutters wishing this dress would just swallow him alive and save him from humiliation.

Lelouch quirks a little grin up at Suzaku – not that the younger lad sees it – and just continues to pull away the moist undergarment from Suzaku's legs. He doesn't comment on the hairless pelvis anymore than he's commented on the waft of perfume he'd noticed floating from Suzaku's neckline. He doesn't even wonder why Suzaku took the time to shave his crotch and not his legs – because unlike Lelouch, Suzaku attends his gym classes, and those uniform shorts won't be able to keep the secret of silky smooth legs like they can about this soft span between his hips. He doesn't wonder where Suzaku got girl's underwear both unsure if he actually wants to know and because the image of Suzaku trying to buy them is too comical to think about; it would really put a damper on the mood if he were to suddenly start laughing. He just tosses the wet cotton aside, uncaring of where it may fall, wanting –  _yearning_  – to feel that clear flesh stretched over Suzaku's bones.

Lelouch touches delicately with his fingertips, grazing them over the clear plain while listening to the little breaths Suzaku makes at the back of his mouth. He spreads his hands over all that skin, slowly sweeping them to the pair of fidgeting bones, clasping the hips and leaning on them lightly as he dips his head lower. Suzaku lets loose a fluid sound from his mouth when Lelouch's tongue paints itself over his shaved skin, slathering its wet warmth as it snakes over the terrain surrounding Suzaku's standing excitement. Suzaku holds his breath, fisting the hand he was trying to hide his eyes behind – which are slowly starting to crack, peeking at the (enjoyable) attack Lelouch is submitting him to – as he feels that velvety, slick tongue slide up the front of his hot, hard flesh, anticipating the moment that it will be submerged in the delightful swamp of Lelouch's mouth.  _If_ he ever gets there. He certainly seems to be taking his sweet time as he trails his tongue up the shaft. Lelouch casts a glance up at Suzaku, trying to smirk while his mouth is open – which he isn't successful in doing – when the tip of his tongue nears the tip of Suzaku's erection—

Suzaku's belly contracts tightly, his body blistering as if lava is oozing from his pores. He watches Lelouch with heavy, heated eagerness pulsing in him, waiting for that mouth to close around—

Lelouch bats lustful lashes at him in a short blink as he skips over the head, neglecting the place crying for his touch, and resumes his sluggish travel down the underside. Suzaku groans a little – enough to alert Lelouch of his disapproval but not enough for the older boy to mistake it as a whine (although it is one). Lelouch squeezes Suzaku's hips, rubbing them in hard circles with his thumbs as he challenges Suzaku's peer –  _leer_ – with a roguish gleam as he continues his languid descent. He traces the tip of his tongue along the veiny extension of flesh, casually sliding around and being sure to linger in all the places noted in his head that always make Suzaku squirm and gasp. Lelouch keeps a trained eye on Suzaku's face when he can; enjoying the way that brown brow creases over those glazed green eyes as he sensually tongues and sucks every sensitive spot. Suzaku's face is blushing – redder than it was before – and his lips are pressed hard together, losing their colour in vain for all those little sounds find ways of escape through his nose. Lelouch slithers his tongue up to nudge at the tight skin just underneath the head and relishes Suzaku's flustered expression as the brunet sucks in another annoyed breath as his body shakes.

Suzaku releases the air as a jaded sigh of content and slams his arm down onto the bed, scrunching the linens under him just as his other hand is doing. Lelouch isn't always this slow; it just figures that tonight (because of the dress?) Lelouch would want to be a tease. Otherwise, he's usually pretty punctual, and it is that promptness that Suzaku wants to feel right now. But Lelouch is just a damn manipulative bastard who needs a taste of his own medicine – that actually reminds Suzaku of something—

Suzaku's body writhes when that sinister tongue swipes over his sac, curling around it with wide, flat licks that pull one of his balls into that arrogant mouth to gently suck on it. Suzaku mewls and his hands clench the blankets, his breath quaking out and insides trembling when Lelouch skims his right hand down from Suzaku's hip, replacing his tongue with feather touches that start to bite when Lelouch decides he wants to pinch a little here and there. He watches Suzaku's face twist with agony while contradictory sounds of pleasure seep from his mouth. Lelouch holds his mouth open to exhale his searing, moist breath on Suzaku's tip as he begins to gently knead the Japanese genitals in his fingers. He lets Suzaku try to thrust up once before he slings his left arm horizontally over the boy's hips in an attempt to keep them still – and Suzaku knows it is a sign that he shouldn't move so forcefully.

That becomes a hard need to suppress when Lelouch finally flicks his tongue over that twitchy organ's head. Suzaku throttles the bedding in his hands, his knuckles white like snow-capped roofs on a line of houses as the princely boy swarms his astute tongue around that leaking crest, enveloping it with his merciful mouth. Lelouch is suffering some suppression of his own as the oppressive feeling of his pants containing him begins to hurt more and more with each sound Suzaku makes. The soldier boy moans more freely than before, Lelouch seeming to pull them out of Suzaku's esophagus as he fills his with Suzaku's  _private_  and starts to suck.

Suzaku loses himself easily in the rise and falls of Lelouch's bobbing head, feeling pleasure spike from a squeeze Lelouch's encompassing hand makes after it parted from the plump pair it was massaging. His toes curl, his hand crawling around for a grasp of the black strands on Lelouch's head, consciously holding his hips against the mattress when Lelouch starts to sink lower over him and quickens his pace. It's the rhythm of Lelouch's pumping hand and his sucking mouth that swirls Suzaku's brain in a torrent of bilingual tangents that amazingly manages to stream his abandoned thought through his more conscious self – or realistically, it's the realization that Lelouch is planning on pushing him over the edge. Ironically enough, Suzaku doesn't want to take that leap just yet (not  _alone_ ).

He tugs on Lelouch's hair, but that sends the wrong message, making Lelouch hum his acknowledgment and move faster. Suzaku groans in annoyed rapture as his command has the opposite effect. He tries again, pulling harder and murmuring Lelouch's name. Obviously that isn't the right approach, but he can't seem to get that certain word out of his mouth.

"Le _louch,_ " Suzaku hisses as he yanks harshly on Lelouch's hair yet again – making the older boy compress his hand hard around Suzaku's erection. Suzaku semi-growls, " _Stop_!" with another hard wrench, most likely pulling some hairs out as a result.

Lelouch does indeed cease his movements. He opens his eyes and slides his dripping mouth off of Suzaku when he sees the insistence in glassy eyes that also barked from Suzaku's throat.

"Is something wrong?" Lelouch asks instinctively, his eyebrows creasing with concern.

Suzaku exhales with something like relief, just now noticing how heavily he had been breathing.

"No… I just want you to stop."

Lelouch looks at him bemusedly – he's positive Suzaku was enjoying it,  _immensely_.

Suzaku swallows a gulp of air, "I don't want you… doing all the work. It's your birthday…"

Lelouch seems to consider that statement a moment as he stares ponderously at Suzaku—"I don't mind."—but any agreement he might have produced gets dismissed with a breezy tone. He licks his lips and sends his open mouth down again—

But Suzaku jerks away, sitting up to get away from Lelouch's mouth, making the boy look like a confused fish as he attempted to chase after his  _worm_.

"I'm serious," Suzaku presses in a hard tone as he also presses his hand against the top of Lelouch's head. "Let me…" Suzaku pauses, not knowing what words he was going to say. He drops his eyes from Lelouch's expectant gaze, searching for the end of that sentence. "I mean, I wanted… to  _treat_ you…?" He gets out at last, his face and voice making it seem like the words bit his mouth on the way out.

A slight grin flickers across Lelouch's lips, "Ok," and he  _graciously_ unhands Suzaku's sturdy length as he gets to his knees and moves up to Suzaku – who blinks at him with that cute rosy flush on his face – kissing him on the mouth. " _Treat me_ then," Lelouch purrs against his lips, prickling another shudder through Suzaku's body which pools in his unrelenting arousal.

Suzaku's face darkens.

"J-just s-sit back and g-get comfortable," Suzaku stammers out quickly, whipping his face away from Lelouch's as he pushes the chest in front of him to get that fiendish –  _purring_  – voice away from him (and the  _throbbing_ regret of making Lelouch stop).

Lelouch smirks with more satisfaction than what that reaction from the brunet allows and nestles down next to Suzaku, resting against the golden bars of his bed railing. He watches Suzaku shuffle around a bit stiffly – no doubt struggling with that certain  _something_  protruding from the front of his dress. Looking at that view only serves to remind him of how  _free_ Suzaku is under that dress, and how  _cozy_ his blue-jeans are. He neglects his eyes from studying Suzaku's movements, turning them to the critical state of his crotch. He can feel the contained pulsing he's been ignoring since it started as a dull ache, but now… Thinking nothing of it, Lelouch brings his hands to the stretched-tight fabric and starts to unfasten—

Only to get his hands  _slapped_  away by Suzaku's impetuous ones – he really didn't need to hit  _that_ hard. Lelouch looks up to Suzaku with a strong glare; the younger boy just holds a stern stare against him before he shoves Lelouch's splotchy red hands away to complete the task himself.

Lelouch sighs tiredly, plopping his offended hands at his sides before he thinks better of it and lets them spider up Suzaku's arms, breathing out in delight when his erection breaks free from its unyielding compartment. Suzaku smiles at the hard flesh, rubbing it gently over the cloth of Lelouch's (boy) underwear, making Lelouch moan quietly as he leaks his fingers into Suzaku's brown curls, pulling the boy forward to hide those noises behind a kiss. Suzaku obliges him with mutual motives, prodding at Lelouch's intruding tongue with his own and rubbing his fingers harder along Lelouch's needy organ. Suzaku moves to straddle Lelouch's legs, scrambling his other hand with all those damn buttons spotting down Lelouch's black, long-sleeve shirt like speed bumps down a road.

"Why do you… always have… to wear… shirts with…  _buttons_?" Suzaku mutters between kisses, "They're a hassle."

Lelouch laughs understatedly into Suzaku's mouth, the low sound of it leaking out as they part.

"No they're not. You just make it harder than it has to be."

He leans forward a bit, hunching as he grabs at the back of his shirt collar and pulls. Suzaku assists him so together they defeat that line of buttons with an easy slip off Lelouch's head. Lelouch leans back – the bars like ice against his hot skin – and drops the shirt to the floor. Suzaku skims his fingertips over Lelouch's chest, bending his head down to kiss him as Lelouch's hands sneak to his back and guide the zipper down its track with an easy glide. His fingers steal touches of skin as the tickle-me-pink splits apart and Suzaku pulls fabric away from Lelouch's erection.

Suzaku reaches to the floor beside the bed, inside a bag unnoticed by this bedroom's owner, breaking the kiss with Lelouch after he frees the flushed excitement from his hand. Lelouch just continues groping his back underneath the slippery skin of this satiny dress. Suzaku reappears with a bottle in his hand, wearing a childish grin as he shoves the open cap towards Lelouch's nose.

"Smell it."

Lelouch eyes it skeptically – because as kids, there were many things Suzaku wanted him to smell (most of which were unpleasant) and he always tricked Lelouch with this sudden action. Suzaku shakes the bottle impatiently and Lelouch concedes, sniffing the scent delicately through suspicious nostrils.

He's surprised by the  _pleasant_  fragrance, for once.

"Smells good, right?" Suzaku pulls it back, squeezing some creamy lotion into his open palm.

"Too bad it isn't edible," Lelouch's deep voice murmurs slyly as he dips the first two digits of each hand in the puddle of (yet more) orange scented lotion collected in Suzaku's hand.

Suzaku's brain stumbles over that statement, "Uh-yeah…" leaving him unsure of what to say.

He tugs Lelouch's shorts away more, making Lelouch lift his hips so they slide away easier along with his jeans but they make it only as far as about mid-thigh before Suzaku decides they've moved far enough. He slides his coated hand over the hard member that lurches in his warm touch – making his do the same at the sight of it. Lelouch is moaning softly behind closed lips at the attention as he traces the backs of his dry nails along Suzaku's thighs underneath the skirt, grazing up and around the sides as they lead him to the firm flesh of Suzaku's buttocks. It doesn't spend time squeezing those shapely cheeks like he normally would like to, instead just pulling them apart with his clean fingers and pushing his slicked ones against the hiding hole. Suzaku flinches at the cooler temperature of the lotion while both of them make soft sounds at the feeling of it – the eagerness Suzaku's entrance expands with as Lelouch swirls a finger around the pink skin and persuades the little gap into opening.

Suzaku mewls out faintly as two index fingers slide inside with unison, wiggling right in as if they belong there. He leans into Lelouch's open mouth and they engage in a kiss that's less focused but just as heated, sucking messily at moist tongues and fat lips. Suzaku rolls his hips as Lelouch gloves two pointer fingers inside his hot canal, rubbing the melting lotion on the inner walls to spread as much of it around as he can. Suzaku's hand has stopped stroking Lelouch altogether – signifying he's done with foreplay –, wiping his hand on the skirt of his dress as he seeps hearty moans into Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch teases his middle fingers' tips at Suzaku's flexing and occupied opening, shoving them in with some unneeded force and begins to twist all four bones around, adjusting and prying Suzaku apart. Suzaku winces at the treatment and pulls away from Lelouch's mouth to display his discomfort and pain to the birthday boy, but some light and familiar sounds of enjoyment stem from his lips.

The shorter teen lifts up carefully with a hold on Lelouch's shoulder, legs trembling at the stretching pleasure he is enduring and grabs blindly for Lelouch's erection. He juts his hips forward, Lelouch helping with the alignment when he presses down. Lelouch slips his fingers out as Suzaku's body slides down slowly and smoothly, and Lelouch doesn't keep the noise of ravishment from releasing off his lips as that tight, torrid dampness seals around him. He clenches sodden hands to Suzaku's sides and crumples the dress as he bumps his hips up. Suzaku whimpers a little at the sudden movement, but not in pain. He clenches his other hand on Lelouch's bare shoulder, clamping into comfort around Lelouch.

Lelouch begins pulling the dress away, panting deeply as his body jitters. He hooks a finger into the sagging gap between Suzaku's flat chest and the busty dress, pulling it away as he kisses the sparkly skin in front of him. Suzaku calmly rakes his fingers into Lelouch's damp, black hair, smelling the mingled scents of shampoo and sweat as he feels Lelouch spot smooches over his chest. Lelouch's lips finally find what they had been looking for as the concealment of Suzaku's dress is hanging low on his arms to reveal the small bud. He swirls his tongue around the already hardened nipple, feeling the shiver wave through Suzaku and tighten around him. He laps at it gently as he winds an arm around Suzaku's waist and sends his other hand to the tease the other sensitive pink spot with his thumb, rubbing in soft circles. Suzaku shifts his body; his bent legs tense and squeeze Lelouch between them with a pleasing sound soaking into Lelouch's hair as it drains from Suzaku's mouth. Lelouch bends his knees up as Suzaku moves to get a better position and help support Suzaku's  _skewered_ perch. Lelouch cups the nipple with his lips and sucks the skin into his mouth, rubbing his tongue around the point as he nurses it hungrily. Suzaku groans out, fisting Lelouch's hair in his hands as he squirms with satisfaction when Lelouch starts to nibble on him. Suzaku pulls Lelouch's hair a little, making Lelouch bite down harder – as that gesture told him to. Lelouch pinches the other nipple between his fingers hard, pulling and twisting it as he gnaws over the other—

Suzaku jerks his hips, yanking Lelouch away from his chest with the iron grasp of hair, making a long string of saliva sink and collapse between Lelouch's mouth and his nipple. Lelouch's face scrunches with pain and he thrusts up harshly when his head hits the bar behind him. Suzaku just groans out and starts to move with Lelouch tearing the dress off his arms so that a tide of pastel and hot pinks pool around his waist, hiding that loud orange sash in their wavy folds. Suzaku clasps those same brawny bars of Lelouch's bed railing and circles his hips as he slides up and down to find just that right angle whilst Lelouch's hands distract him with their fondles over his nipples and chest. He looks down at Lelouch, meeting the haze of lust clouding around him like a fog, and he smiles. Lelouch is something else when they're together this way.

He leans his forehead lower to rest it on Lelouch's, only to get knocked off by an unexpected jump of Lelouch's hips.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku chides, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going fast enough," Lelouch explains reasonably – sounding less caught up in this desire as he looks.

"You have to wait. I'm… working on it." He just can't seem to get that  _angle_  he's looking for.

Lelouch lets Suzaku bob up and down for all of about five seconds before he grabs Suzaku's hips and pulls as he thrusts up again when Suzaku moves down – making the brunet growl.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't  _need_  your help."

"But you're not doing it right."

"I would if you'd just…  _let_   _me do it_ —!" Suzaku gasps as he finally strikes the right place. He wastes no time in repeating the movement, lifting up and pushing down onto a burst of ecstasy. Suzaku laughs out a little raspy, "See? I… told you…"

Lelouch grabs Suzaku's erection underneath the sea of soiled satin and squeezes, "Now go faster."

It's funny how Lelouch doesn't like drawing  _this part_ out and expects Suzaku to comply so easily after Lelouch just taunted him with that achingly sluggish tongue-bath before proceeding to suck him off. Suzaku isn't cruel enough to move slower on purpose – besides he does have his  _own_   _issue_  to worry about – but he  _will_  move at his own pace.

Suzaku dips his head forward, "Be  _patient_. I'm… I'm getting there…" he murmurs out breathlessly as he hits that nervy spot with a casual pace and as Lelouch's warm, sweaty fingers caress and massage his eager length. He continues riding undisturbed for some blissfully quiet moments as he swings his hips, gradually getting his pivoting to speed up. He even slips his other hand to hold Lelouch's shoulders with both hands again, kissing the flushed raven deeply and sucking on the tongue that pokes in and out of his mouth – no doubt in a mock fashion of their current actions. Lelouch's hands creep up Suzaku's rippling back, pressing hard and pulling Suzaku closer to him—

In a flailing few seconds of curses muffled by the rustling of ruffling clothes that make the boys look like angry birds fluffing their feathers, Suzaku finds himself tangled in limbs and fabric as Lelouch rolls them both over with a graceless tumble. Suzaku is scowling, pushing and  _nearly_ punching Lelouch as the boy thrusts in and out of him quickly as if trying to  _nail_  him down to the bed.

"You just can't…let someone…do something…for you." Suzaku tries to bicker between the pleasant hits to his prostate. "Always have…to do it… _yourself_."

Lelouch's voice rumbles gently in his ear as a dry chuckle, "Forgive me."

Suzaku is sporting a pouty frown, but he tosses his arms over Lelouch's shoulders anyway.

"Just kiss me at least… you jerk."

Lelouch's head pops up and he looks down at Suzaku with a smirk before he leans down and presses his lips to Suzaku's. He wiggles underneath Lelouch as he pulls his knees back to be more vulnerable for his partner's invasion.

"You need to move harder," Suzaku informs quietly under his heaves for air; his hands falling to the bed for something more motionless to grab hold of.

Lelouch just nods slightly, skimming Suzaku's leg with his hand, curving up underneath his thigh and then grabs his knee. He lobs Suzaku's leg over his shoulder and readjusts himself as he continues to lunge deep into Suzaku's confining heat. Suzaku's other leg coils around his lower-back like a snake, constricting Lelouch's body hinderingly as rapture pulses through his body. Lelouch shoves in with a vigorously weighty push and Suzaku instantly freezes as if he were electrocuted—

His body arches with a delicious moan spilling from his lips.

"Like that," he murmurs out, his body stiff but yielding, hips moving against Lelouch's. "Don't stop."

Lelouch's expression sours with affront, "Why the hell would I  _stop_?"

Suzaku's only responses are the sounds stretching from his mouth and the hands grabbing any and every place they can get a hold on. Each thrust is like a lightning bolt through his body as his sweet spot is hit again and again and again and again  _and again_. Lelouch moves with such perfect precision that not a single plunge he exerts is empty for Suzaku – and the soldier has to wonder how Lelouch perfected his movements in their adolescent stage of love-making (but considering Lelouch's  _destitute_  physicality, perhaps it isn't a wonder he caught on so quickly;  _adapting_ was always a strong point for Lelouch).

Lelouch snarls with a grimace into Suzaku's neck as he feels a  _very_  familiar twang in his side – apparently he's reaching  _that_  point – and prepares to bite down on Suzaku's shoulder.

"Wh—at is it?" Suzaku asks worriedly mid-lunge.

Lelouch sucks in a breath to quash the pain somehow, "Nn~othing," he answers with a deep thrust that slaps the concerned expression off Suzaku's face and knocks his voice out into the air, turning it into choppy moans as Lelouch pounds him in a hastier pace. He gnashes his teeth over Suzaku's skin, throwing his hips harder as he also tries to grab at his side without Suzaku's notice in order to kill the pain panging his body. It's like it is nagging him, throwing a violent tantrum that screams in his side only getting louder and fussier as he ignores it in knowing that soon enough it will all ebb away and  _then_  his body will move on autopilot; hips jerking without much effort at all.

That knowledge doesn't seem to appease his pitiable endurance, but he's more than used to a failing body by now.

Suzaku's legs are wound around him so tightly, making Lelouch's hauling more work than it should be; but they can't tamper with perfection – as in, Suzaku's "affirmation" of perfect thrusting. Lelouch can deal; it's not a problem—

He grunts again as the pain slashes his side – it  _isn't_  a problem.

Lelouch sucks on Suzaku's shoulder, masking the fact that he's gnawing harshly more for his own alleviation rather than pleasure for either of them.

" _Lelouch!_ " Suzaku calls out sounding panicked – he always does when he's about to orgasm. For what  _reason_ , Lelouch cannot discern.

Lelouch reclaims a better center of gravity quickly and then uses the leverage to thrust harder and deeper as that pain eats his side like it's  _trying_  to bring him down.

"A-almost…!  _Faster!_ " Suzaku demands with a hung-back head, his back pretty much frozen in that nice upward bend as his legs wring Lelouch's laboring body. Lelouch grunts  _yet again_ (not in any way attractively), trying to move with the pain as he lurches faster into Suzaku.

The dress is bunching up at Suzaku's waist and scraping skin between them so that it is more annoying than forgotten – but at least it is a decent sponge for their sweat and Suzaku's leaking essence. The neurotic part of Lelouch's brain that is on twenty-four seven notes insanely how this dress may be ruined when they're done tonight – although, they have gotten stains out before…

To Lelouch's relief the wallowing pain starts to digress into dismissible tremors as he rocks his hips. He lets his satisfaction out in a long deep noise that trickles streams of saliva over Suzaku's shoulder when it opens his mouth. Suzaku flicks out a quick noise behind his nose, his body stiffening as it steadies for the rush of relief that will pour out. Lelouch looks down at him to see the look of strange, flushed concentration that purses Suzaku's face – feeling him tense and tighten around him as he lunges faster – and presses his lips to Suzaku's agape pair. The soldier flutters his eyes open, wasting no time to throw his hands around Lelouch's neck and smash the birthday boy's mouth onto his.

Their eyes hold a slightly cross-eyed gaze until the whip of release splits them apart; strangled noises are choked from their throats – a whispered name. Suzaku's muscles pull taut over his bones like strings on a guitar, snapping under the pressure of his completion. Lelouch's hips move of their own accord at the feeling of Suzaku closing around him, the compacting walls seeming to help Lelouch's body forget about any  _definition_ of the word pain and pushes him frantically to assault Suzaku as the boy comes down. Lelouch just thrusts and thrusts into Suzaku's relaxing body – the feeling of that velvet heat as it fluctuates around him quite literally clenches the release right out of Lelouch. He grounds out Suzaku's name in turn as he feels the excitement rush out of him and over him at the same time Suzaku's body finally turns limp around him, arms and legs dropping as if all life has been drained from them. He falls onto Suzaku's pumping chest, jerking his hips with the trails of orgasm lingering in his loins.

Lelouch continues to lie on top of Suzaku as his lungs wheeze, all in all looking and sounding like a dying machine that refuses to give in. Suzaku is also breathing heavily, but has a much better catch on the air around him. Amusement pulls Suzaku's lips into a small grin and he rests a hand on the back of Lelouch's head, letting drenched tresses fumble over his fingers as he combs them through Lelouch's hair. He doesn't comment or even make a suggestion of a joke about Lelouch's after-sex state – last time he did that, Lelouch swindled him into one of Milly's many schemes where the royal was supposed to be playing the leading role.

Those wounds  _still_  haven't healed – both physically and emotionally.

Lelouch turns his head and kisses Suzaku's neck before laying his cheek on Suzaku's shoulder still gasping like a fish out of water, but the breath feels nice against Suzaku's moist skin. There is a stall in Lelouch's panting, and then he slowly pulls out of Suzaku like he's trying to back out of an awkward or damning situation – a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He pushes himself up; getting a glance at the silly smile Suzaku is wearing—

Suzaku quickly darts up and kisses him on the mouth in an attempt to hide it, and while Lelouch returns it, he isn't enthusiastic.

"Nice try," he murmurs, unceremoniously collapsing next to Suzaku with a deep huff blowing from his lips upon impact.

Suzaku chuckles quietly under his breath as he turns onto his side to face away from Lelouch.

"Move over," he instructs over his shoulder to Lelouch who gives him a noncompliant look. "It's wet here."

Lelouch sighs and shuffles over, tugging at blankets until they're both covered and comfortable. That dress and any other remaining clothing is used to clean and then thrown to the floor in a sullied mess. Lelouch slips a leg between Suzaku's, feeling wetness leak onto his skin from where it was released during their  _exchange_. His arms are folded around Suzaku as they spoon – a term Lelouch would  _never_  use to describe their…  _cuddling_. (Something he does only because  _Suzaku_  enjoys it. He would be a terrible lover if he served  _only_  himself.) But he does smile softly into Suzaku's hair when he feels the boy's fingers sweep over his arms.

"You know, you really didn't have to do this for me. The book you gave me earlier was more than enough. If I liked to chase skirts I'd already have a girlfriend by now – not to say I don't appreciate your efforts. I actually feel undeserving for the lengths you went through to do this." Lelouch places a kiss on Suzaku's temple and rubs his hand over the ribs of muscles decorating his partner's torso. "It was a very pleasant surprise. But I think I like you better dress _-less_ ," He murmurs suggestively in Suzaku's ear, a fingertip skating up Suzaku's chest.

"Happy Birthday, Lulu," Suzaku breathes out contently.

"Thank you, Suzu."

Suzaku grins and allows himself to snuggle closer to the boy nibbling lightly on his ear.

"I have to ask," Lelouch starts coolly as he carefully removes that glowing ribbon from Suzaku's hair with delicate fingers – the same fingers that have tied and untied hundreds of bows in Nunnally's hair. "What's with all the  _orange_?"

Suzaku shrugs a little, "I thought it was better to acknowledge the orange than just ignore it."

The ribbon slips from Suzaku's hair and Lelouch smirks faintly, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He drops his hand down to the bed, idly twisting the skinny, warm-coloured strip in his fingers as a comfortable silence roams the air around them.

"…Lelouch?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't told me what you think of me in the dress – if I was able to 'make it work.'"

"Yes I have. I said you look good."

"I mean the dress  _itself_."

There is a pause on Lelouch's end –  _too_  long a pause.

"It had the desired effect regardless…"

A hesitant silence scuttles in after Lelouch's statement, making it sound as if the older boy might have more to say, but he remains silent.

"So are you implying you  _don't_ like the dress?" Suzaku quips.

For a long moment, only silence builds a stifling wall between them making Suzaku wish he had just kept his mouth shut instead of try to refute Lelouch.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch addresses  _gently_  after the long, stagnant pause, "you're an autumn. You should avoid pastels and bright colours."

All Suzaku can do is groan as he leans away to plant his face into the pillow. …So much for playing dress-up.


End file.
